Yolei's Trauma
by Felikis
Summary: Originalmente publicado en ForosDZ de Agumon93. Izzy y Ken son pareja. Esto no sentó bien a Yolei... un par de años después, decide vengarse. Escenas violentas y semiexplícitas.
1. Episodio 1

_Advertencia previa: escenas semiexplícitas, violencia y palabras mayores. Lees bajo tu cuenta y riesgo._

"Que mierda de vida... joder, esto no me puede pasar a mi..."

Yolei despertaba, como cada día, rodeada de botellas de cerveza, con una jeringa a su lado, y prácticamente desnuda.

"Mecaguënlaputa, que resacón..." pensaba mientras volvía a vestirse. Mirando a su alrededor, vio a Edu, el mismo chico con el que se acostaba durante el último mes. "Lo que tengo que hacer para que me inviten a copas".

Se puso en pie, cogió lo que había sobrado de drogas la noche anterior, y se fue. Ya le daría explicaciones después. Al llegar a la calle, se sintió algo mejor, el viento siempre le ayudaba a recuperar en parte el riego sanguíneo.

Volvió a su casa, entró sin hacer ruido, y volviendo a desnudarse, entró diractamente a la bañera. Encendió un canuto, y mientras se lo fumaba, volvió a pensar en lo mismo del último año.

- ¿Que mierda de vida es esta? ¿Cómo he podido terminar así?

Y recordando, vio claramente la escena que había sucedido un año y medio antes.

*FLASHBACK*

Sora, Kari, Mimi, Tai, TK y Davis estaban reunidos. Izzy les había citado en su casa para contarles algo, bastante importante según él.

- ¿Alguna idea de qué puede ser? - dijo Mimi.

- Le ha tocado la lotería - dijo Tai.

- O un diagnóstico de cáncer - bromeó Davis.

- O que tiene un contrato de ingeniero en la NASA - dijo Kari.

- No, no es nada de eso.

Izzy y Ken entraron en la habitación.

- Ken, no sabía que ibas a venir - dijo Yolei.

- Era necesario - dijo él.

No lo entendió en ese momento.

- Bueno - dijo Izzy sentándose -, veréis, resulta que, tenía que contaros que... bueno, que tengo pareja.

"¡Oooooooh!" "¡Enhorabuenaaaaaa!" esos gritos pasaron durante diez minutos hasta que Izzy logró callarles antes de que siguieran.

- Bueno, ¿y quien es ella? ¿Es guapa? - preguntó Kari.

- Pues... no es "ella", precisamente.

Los chicos quedaron confundidos. Izzy y Ken se levantaron y se besaron delante de ellos. Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta... salvo Yolei, que no mostraba expresión alguna.

- Pues... ¡bueno, enhorabuena también! - gritó Tai. Todos se levantaron a felicitarles. Sin embargo, Yolei, con una voz muy baja, dijo:

- Bueno... si me perdonáis... estoy ocupada.

Se levantó y salió por la puerta. Ken salió tras ella.

- Yolei, ¿estás bien?

- Sí, sí... perfectamente gracias.

Ken volvió dentro. Yolei bajó del portal, y en cuanto bajó, tuvo que gritar:

- ¡ME CAGÜEN LOS HOMOSEXUALES Y EL MARICÓN DE IZZYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

* FINAL DE FLASHBACK *

- ¡ME CAGÜEN LOS HOMOSEXUALES Y EL MARICÓN DE IZZYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

Tuvo que volver a gritarlo. Yolei lloraba. Las lágrimas le caían por la cara, y se confundían con el agua de la bañera. Recordando más, pensó en la noche en la que, destrozada, empezó a beber... cuando conoció a aquel chico que le enseñó el mundo de las drogas, y logró olvidarse de todo... sus fracasos escolares por...

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡YO ME MUERO, Y ME MUERO YAAAAA!

Dicho esto, cogió aire, y metió la cabeza bajo el agua, con la intención que quitarse la vida. Pero a los pocos segundos, alguien le agarraba y le sacaba de la bañera.

- Que idiota eres, coño.

Kari la había salvado.

- Dale las gracias a las llaves que me dejaste. Si no, hubiera esperado hasta que tu madre volviera, y seguro que aún le quedaba. Y si quieres morir, asegúrate de no gritarlo.

- Lo siento, he hecho... una tontería.

Yolei se puso en pie, resbalando por culpa del suelo, lleno de agua y jabón, y se pudo el albornoz.

- ¿Has recordado aquel día, no? Cuando te echaste a perder - dijo Kari.

- No te pases, guapa.

- Yolei, asúmelo, Ken es homosexual. No puedes hacer nada para evitarlo.

- ¿Que no? Mirame bien: tengo un cuerpo que más de una envidia. ¡Eso puede curar a cualquier enfermo!

- Que mal te veo... Yolei, esas ideas, de donde han salido...

- Son la realidad que he aprendido en los bares.

- Pues deja de ir. La mayoría de bares a los que vas están llenas de adolescentes pajilleros, todos intentando ser el "Macho Alpha" y despreciando a los que tienen otra condición sexual. Ese Edu, por ejemplo...

Yolei se levantó.

- ¡¿Que pasa con Edu?

- No está bien de la cabeza, sólo busca una tía con la que follar cada noche, y tu apareciste en el peor momento, necesitando beber.

Yolei ya estaba fuera de sí.

- ¡¿Insinúas que soy una puta?

- Te queda poco para tener esa categoría. ¡Centrate, Yolei! ¡Tu no eres así!

Yolei agarró de los pelos a Kari, la sacó del baño y la empujó a las escaleras.

- ¡Lárgate de aquí! ¡Fuera!

Kari bajó las escaleras y se fue. Al llegar fuera, cogió su teléfono.

- ¿Davis? ¿Estás en casa? ¿Y TK? Vale, pues llamad a mi hermano, a Sora y a Mimi. Esto se ha descontrolado, como temíamos.

Mientras, Yolei volvió a su dormitorio. Pensó en todo lo que había pasado por culpa de Izzy. Y decidió vengarse. Abrió su cajón, apartó los tangas y los vibradores... y allí estaba. Una pistola Beretta 92, de la época de su abuelo. Abrió el compartimiento de munición: lleno.

- Bien, Izzy... me quitaste lo que más me importaba... ahora vas a morir... ¡te voy a matar hijo de puta!


	2. Episodio 2

Yolei lo tenía claro. Esa misma noche, en vez de irse de copas, buscaría a Izzy. Sabía que normalmente daba una vuelta por el puerto, ya que alguna vez se le había cruzado cuando salía de copas. Ahí le cogería. Y le mataría.

- Izzy, disfruta cuanto puedas... vas a pagármelas.

Mientras, Kari llegaba al piso que compartía con Davis y TK, por motivos económicos. Tai, Sora y Mimi habían llegado ya. Davis y TK, por su parte, estaban a medio vestir todavía.

- Kari, ¿qué ha pasado? - preguntó Tai según la vio.

- Ha pasado lo peor que podía pasar. Yolei, si no se ha vuelto loca ya, le queda poco.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? - dijo Sora.

- Intentó ahorcarse. Y cuando intenté que entrara en razón, casi intenta matarme a mi.

- ¡¿Qué?

- Bueno, le dije un par de cosillas, y se enfado - dijo Kari, quitándole importancia.

- ¿Qué le dijiste? Sabes que a veces te falta tacto en estos casos - dijo Davis.

- Nada, la dije a este paso, iba a terminar más puta de lo que ya parece.

- Joder - se desesperó TK -, ¿cómo le dices eso?

Kari se sirvió un vaso de agua antes de responder.

- Sigue queriendo conquistar a Ken. Estoy por pedirle que pase una noche con ella, a ver si se cura la obsesión.

- Esa no es la forma - dijo Sora -. Yolei busca en Ken algo más que un pene... digo yo.

- Lo malo es que Ken no cederá - aseguró Mimi -. Le conocemos lo suficientemente bien como para saber que no "traicionará" a Izzy.

- Pues entonces, debemos protegerle - dijo Davis -. Sabemos la clase de gente con la que va Yolei de fiesta, y no le sería difícil conseguir un arma.

Todos callaron. Debían planear algo...

[HORAS DESPUÉS]

- Las once y media. Izzy llegará al puerto en diez minutos. Allá voy.

Yolei, con un traje negro, guardó en su bolso la pistola. Su madre no volvería hasta dentro de dos días, de forma que lo tenía todo perfectamente controlado. Ir, matar a Izzy, tirar el cadáver al mar, volver a casa... y todo ello en la oscuridad de la noche. Épico.

Bajó corriendo las escaleras. "Menos mal que nos mudamos. Si aún viviéramos en el bloque con la madre de Izzy y de Codi, esto saldría como el culo".

En cinco minutos llegó, corriendo. Aunque necesitaba coger aire, no estaba cansada: la idea de destruir lo que la había destrozado a ella le hacía sentir más viva que nunca en los meses anteriores.

Se escondió tras un bar, que llevaba años cerrado. La sombra, el mejor lugar... aunque quería ver como Izzy perdía la mirada. Entonces llegó. Pelirrojo, y con el pelo cortísimo. Era él. Aunque le notaba algo diferente, pensó que era culpa de la iluminación, demasiado débil para iluminar bien. Salió tras el bar.

- ¡Izzy!

El pelirrojo se giró.

- ¡Vas a morir, hijo de puta!

Saco la pistola, pero en ese momento, alguien la dió un puñetazo que la hizo perder el equilibrio.

- ¡Corre! ¡Huye!

- ¡Kari! ¡Maldita!

Yolei se puso en pie y golpeó a Kari con la pistola. Cayó al suelo, y Yolei, cuando vio que la persona que más odiaba se iba corriendo, disparó con la mano temblorosa. ¡BANG! ¡BANG! ¡BANG! Falló los tiros, pero el pelirrojo se lanzó contra el suelo para protegerse. Yolei corrió y le dio la vuelta... pero no era Izzy.

Paró un segundo... ¡era una trampa! Kari se levantó.

- No pensé que llegarías a hacerlo... menos mal que aquí, las drogas han jugado en tu contra, sin dejarte apuntar bien.

- Maldita zorra... me has engañado.

- Tira eso, por favor - dijo Kari, señalando la pistola.

En lugar de hacer eso, guardó la pistola en el bolso. Ayudó al pelirrojo a levantarse, y dejó que se fuera, sin decir nada. Luego, bajó a la orilla, sacó un canuto, y empezó a fumárselo. Kari se le acercó.

- ¿Por qué haces esto?

- Venganza.

- Sabes que matando a Izzy no lograrás nada, ¿no?

- Quedarme tranquila. Por su culpa, Ken cambió de acera.

Kari suspiró.

- Sabes que eso no es así. Si Ken prefiere a los hombres, es algo que forma parte de su personalidad, y nada más.

Calló un momento, y como Yolei no respondía, siguió hablando.

- Edu te está lavando la cabeza. Y lo peor es que no le interesas, te usa para no recurrir a masturbarse por las noches.

Dando una calada, Yolei respondió:

- ¿Me lo dice la misma que al volver a casa de una fiesta hizo un trío con Davis y TK, teniendo que emborracharles por la necesidad de sexo que tenía?

Eso era un golpe bajo para Kari.

- Fue una vez, y porque había bebido demasiado. En cambio, tú te sometes cada noche.

- No empieces como esta mañana.

- Es decir, renuncias a tus estudios, y en cambio, decides vivir la vida a base de sexo y drogas.

- Sí, y si es posible, más sexo que drogas. Lo prefiero a ser una frígida.

Kari se acercó.

- Todo esto lo haces por despecho, ¿no? Asúmelo, Ken no va a ser tuyo. Deja las drogas, deja a Edu, y vuelve a tu vida normal. Todos estamos contigo, podemos ayudarte.

- No... todos no.

- Olvídalo, ya...

- ¡No puedo!

Yolei se levantó de un salto, y tiró el porro al agua.

- No tenéis... ni idea, de como me siento...

- No te creas, entendemos...

- ¡NO ENTENDÉIS NADA!

Yolei se lanzó contra Kari y la dió un puñetazo en la cara. Kari se lo devolvió por duplicado. Sin poder controlar su rabia, Yolei agarró de los pelos a Kari, tirando con fuerza, pero ella se defendió dándole una patada en el estómago. Yolei intentó aguantar, pero recibió otra patada y tuvo que soltarla para coger aire. Kari también tuvo que recuperarse, pero entonces, la otra la cogió del cuello y empezó a ahogarla contra un árbol.

- Yolei...

- Pensáis que me ayudáis... pero no tenéis ni idea de lo que he sufrido... de lo que he tenido que pasar... - dijo Yolei, con lágrimas en los ojos -, ... ni puta idea de nada. Y ese cabrón va a morir.

La soltó, la dejó caer al suelo, y se alejó.

Kari se quedó en el suelo, casi sin poder moverse. Le dolía el cuerpo un montón, y lo peor es que el plan había fallado. Tai, Davis y TK debían haber aparecido, y sin embargo, no lo habían hecho. Se sintió traicionada. Finalmente, se levantó. Pero en ese momento, llegó Davis. Tenía la cara hinchada, un ojo morado, y un labio sangrando.

- ¿Que te ha pasado?

- Edu. Nos estaba esperando a la salida de casa. Tai y TK, se quedaron para detenerle, pero al poco tiempo, me alcanzó. Evidentemente, pensaba retenernos lo suficiente para que Yolei matara a Izzy.

- ¿Mi hermano y TK, donde están?

- Deben estar ya en el hospital. A la que venía, llamé a la ambulancia para que les recogieran.

- Tenemos que ir.

- Lo se, y tengo por aquí el coche. Aunque se que odias como conduzco, es lo único que tienes ahora mismo.

- No pasa nada. Vamos.

Mientras Davis arrancaba el motor, y salía en dirección al hospital, Yolei llegaba a casa. Subió a su cuarto, y se preparó para dormirse. Pero antes tenía que encontrar... miró en los estantes, hasta que lo encontró. Una foto. Aparecían ella y...

- Hawkmon...


	3. Episodio 3

- Hawkmon... ¿porqué?

Yolei se tumbó en la cama, mirando la foto que se había hecho con su compañera Digimon. Aún recordaba aquel día...

*FLASKBACK*

- No... Gennai, no...

- No hay otra solución.

Los Niños Elegidos estaban reunidos. Gennai les llevaba muy malas noticias.

- Cada vez, más gente intenta romper la barrera entre el Digimundo y el Mundo Real, de forma que voy a sellarlo para

siempre. Y por supuesto, los Digimon tendrán que venir conmigo.

*FIN DE FLASHBACK*

- Maldito... Gennai, maldito seas...

Yolei se levantó, se acercó a la estantería, y del enfado que tenía, tiró los libros al suelo de un movimiento de brazos.

* EN EL HOSPITAL *

Davis aparcaba, como solía hacer (chocando con el coche de alante y el de atrás).

- ¿Algún día aparcarás sin hacer esto?

- Quizá cando te saques el carné.

Ambos entraron en el hospital, preguntaron donde estaban Tai y TK, y subieron a la habitación. Tai tenía un ojo morado, el labio sangrando, y la pierna vendada. TK estaba sin sentido, conectado a un balón de oxígeno, y con marcas de golpes en el pecho.

Kari se acercó a la cama de su hermano. Davis, por su parte, decidió quedarse en la puerta, avisando a los chicos de lo ocurrido con el movil.

- Hermano...

- Kari... ¿qué ha pasado al final?

- Disparó. Por suerte, no acertó, y salvamos al reclamo. Pero al final me peleé con ella.

- Ya se ve, ya...

- ¿Y vosotros?

- Tardó poco en derrotarnos. Me lanzó hacia atrás, y mientras me levantaba, golpeó a TK varias veces, una de ellas en el estómago. Así ha quedado.

- ¿Y tu pierna? - preguntó Davis, guardando el teléfono.

- Ese cabrón tenía una navaja.

- Su puta madre... - dijo Kari.

TK seguía inconsciente. Kari le miró, y luego siguió hablando.

- Pues... entonces solo tenemos dos opciones: denunciar a Yolei, o pasar por esto cada vez que quiera ir a matar a Izzy.

- Hay que pararla los pies - dijo Davis -. Y yo se como.

- No pensarás en golpearla o algo, ¿no? - dijo Tai.

- No soy tan bruto. Voy a intentar la vía "amiga".

- ¿Cómo es eso? - preguntó Kari.

- Voy a irme con ella a beber.

- ¿Tú? ¿Ir a beber? ¿Alcohol?

- Sí. Aunque no estoy acostumbrado, creo que aguantaré, por lo menos hasta empezar el acercamiento.

- ¡Ya estoy aquí!

Matt había llegado. Se acercó directamente a la cama de su hermano.

- Joder... me cago en todo lo cagable.

- Matt, cálmate. Podría haber sido peor, Edu llevaba una navaja.

- ¿Navaja? ¿Navaja? ¡Un cuchillo jamonero voy a usar contra ese hijo de un millón de putas!

- Cálmate... primero, debemos encargarnos de Yolei. Luego ya, de su "novio".

Matt se sentó. Tenía la respiración agitada. En ese momento, entró la enfermera.

- Cerramos el turno de visitas. Sólo se podrán quedar dos.

- Kari, Matt, quedaos vosotros, que sois la familia. Yo voy a ir adelantando trabajo.

Davis salió de la sala. Kari le siguió y le dijo:

- Davis, por lo que más quieras, ten cuidado.

- Lo tendré.

Davis bajó del dormitorio, salió a la calle, y cogió el coche. Sabía donde podía encontrar a Yolei. O por lo menos, donde

solía ir ese día de la semana.

Aparcó nuevamente con su maniobra de choque y entró al bar. Como pensaba, allí estaba Yolei. Bebiendo. Se acercó a ella.

- Buenas noches.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Nada, salir de copas. Una vez al año no hace daño, ¿no?

- Sorprendente.

- ¡Camarero, una cerveza! Y para ella, ponle otra ronda. Tranquila, yo invito.

El camarero les sirvió las bebidas. Davis cogió la suya, y pensó antes de beber: debía tener cuidado. Como bebiera más de la

cuenta, tendría problemas. La única vez que bebió mucho, terminó haciendo un trío involuntario... aunque estaba claro que

Kari sabía como montárselo... y qué cuerpo tenía. Dio un pequeño trago, y empezó a darle conversación a Yolei.

- Bueno, ya me han contado el problema que tienes con Izzy.

- Mira, Davis, si vas a empezar a darme un discurso de...

- Noooo, si te entiendo. Que te arrebaten así a la persona que quieres, y que sepas que no va a ser tuya, es un duro golpe...

- Calla...

- O lo que pasó con los Digimon... sin poder verlos... ni hablar con ellos...

- Davis, cállate, por favor.

- ¿Por qué? Tienes razón en estar enfadada. Te han hecho daño. Izzy fue quien más la cagó. Debería pagar por ello.

Yolei ya se había bebido su cerveza, mientras Davis sólo llevaba la mitad.

- Es que... esto es muy jodido. Necesito desahogarme.

- Pues a por él. Y es más, mañana va a ser buen día para hacerlo. Tiene que hacer una conferencia en la universidad.

- ¿Seguro?

- Claro, yo te puedo ayudar.

- ¿Y cómo se que no me estás engañando?

Debía pensar algo rápido.

- Izzy a mi también me molestó. Por culpa suya, Veemon volvió al mundo Digital. Y era de los pocos que me entendían bien.

Tras unas cervezas más, Yolei ya confiaba en Davis. Éste, a punto de terminar borracho, había conseguido ganarse su confianza. De forma que Davis pagó, y juntos, se fueron andando a casa de Yolei. Cuando ya se iban a despedir, Yolei agarró a Davis.

- Espera, ¿qué prisa tienes?

- Estooooo...

- Vamos, ¿qué mas te da una noche sin control?

- Yolei, que no puedo, que tengo cosas que hacer...

- Sí, que hacer... me. Vamos arriba, tonto, total, llevas tiempo sin "mojar el churro", y tengo necesidad urgente.

Sin poder resistirse, Yolei cogió a Davis y le subió a su dormitorio...


	4. Episodio 4

- Ay, Dios... Mi cabeza...

Davis se levantaba con un dolor de cabeza enorme.

- Madre mía... que noche... no me extraña que Kari la comparase con una puta... sabe hacer de todo... ¡Joder, no me acordaba!

Con mucho cuidado, cogió su teléfono y fue al baño sin hacer ruido. Marcó el número de Kari y esperó a que contestara.

- ¿Davis?

- Sí, soy yo. Escucha...

- ¿Qué te pasó anoche? He vuelto esta mañana a casa y no estabas.

- Digamos... que alguien no me ha dejado descansar en toda la noche.

- No me digas que ella y tú...

- Hablamos de eso luego (aunque no se que explicaciones tengo que darte). Lo primero, ¿cómo siguen Tai y TK?

- Bien, Tai ya va a salir, y TK recuperó el conocimiento... resulta que además del golpe en el estómago, le golpeó la cabeza. Así le pasó.

- Bueno, por lo menos no parece que vayan a sufrir más. Escucha entonces, me he ganado la confianza de Yolei. Y la he convencido de que vaya esta tarde a la conferencia de Izzy.

- Davis...

Davis en seguida entendió que había hecho lo que no debía.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- La conferencia es muy importante. Sistemas de seguridad en entradas, muros... y las alcantarillas. ¿Tú crees que vais a pasar? Y además... ¿para qué entrar?

- Para encerrarla en un aula, hasta que lo arreglemos.

- ¿Y como pensabas lograr que te den un aula?

- Por un tío mío, que conoce al rector. Pero claro, no puedo pedirle que haga la vista gorda con una loca armada.

Kari se desesperó.

- Pues nada, tendrás que anularlo. Tú sabrás lo que haces.

¡BIP!

- Ha colgado...

Davis volvió al dormitorio. Cuando llegó, vio a Yolei, que despertaba.

- Buenos días.

- Buenos días, guapo.

Davis gruñó. Yolei se le acercó con ganas de repetir la noche.

- ¿Qué pasa, no lo pasaste bien anoche?

- No es eso... es que me he acordado de que va a haber mucha seguridad en la conferencia, no podremos pasar.

Yolei pasó de sensual a enfado en un segundo.

- Y entonces... ¿como se supone que vamos a poder vengarnos?

- No se... estoy pensando.

- Pues más te vale solucionarlo. ¿O quieres que Kari sepa lo que ha pasado por aquí?

- Eso no importa, sólo somos amigos. Pero para solucionarlo, te pido un día más. Sólo un día.

Yolei se acercó a él y le empujó contra la pared. Aunque parecía que iba a golpearle, se paró.

- Vale. Un día más. No soporto más tiempo a ese... a ese... buf, ya no se ni como llamarle.

Davis cogió su ropa, se sentó en la cama y empezó a vestirse.

- Si descubro algo, te llamo.

- ¡Ah! ¿No te quedas? Pensaba que te apetecía un poco de... - dijo Yolei, acercándose a él y acariciándole el pecho.

- Si realmente quieres una solución para mañana, imposible.

- Fúmate algo por lo menos - respondió ella, acercándole un porro.

- No puedo... tengo que intentar hacer algo.

- Bueno... espero tu llamada - dijo Yolei, encendiendo el porro.

- Adiós entonces.

- Adios.

Cuando Davis salió, Yolei fue a bañarse. Al entrar, abrió su teléfono. Llevaba tiempo sin ver las fotos que tenía. Fue mirando desde las más nuevas a las más antiguas, hasta que...

Una foto en la que aparecían ella, Ken e Izzy. Aquellos tiempos en los que todos eran amigos... parecía que no se iba a estropear... y algo empezó a cambiar... Izzy... le odiaba... ¿o no? ¿Acaso estaba equivocada? No... no podía ser... sabía que Izzy era el causante.

Cogió el teléfono y llamó a Edu.

Mientras, Davis llegaba al hospital. Subió a la habitación y vio a TK y Matt, a punto de irse.

- Ya estás bien, por lo que veo.

- Sí, aunque sigue doliendo.

- Pues tengo un problema.

- Dos - le dijo TK -. ¿Cual me vas a comentar, el de no acordarte de la seguridad, o haber pasado la noche con Yolei?

- Jaja, muy gracioso. Y estoy siendo sarcástico.

- Cálmate - dijo Matt -. Hoy voy a vigilar yo a Izzy. Si algo le va a pasar, yo le detengo. Tengo ganar de ver a Edu...

- ¿Seguro?

- Seguro.

- Vale, te dejo el camino libre - dijo Davis -. ¿Te llevo, TK?

- Vale, mi hermano va por otro camino.

- Adios entonces.

Bajaron juntos, y cuando se separaron, dijo TK:

- No le vas a dejar solo, ¿verdad?

- No, claro que no.

Subieron en el coche y se alejaron.

Al mismo tiempo, Matt cogió su moto, y fue directo a casa de Izzy. Abrió directamente con sus llaves.

- Izzy, ven ya.

- Espera, que...

- No espero.

- Matt, espera un momento - sonó la voz de Ken.

- Pero que cojones...

Matt entró en la habitación y se encontró a Ken y a Izzy... eligiendo los trajes para la tarde.

- Me habíais asustado.

- Somos pareja, y tendríamos derecho, sobre todo en nuestra casa - dijo Izzy.

- Bueno, a lo que vengo. Yolei...

- Quiere matarme, lo se.

- ¿Y te quedas tranquilo? Ayer golpearon a Tai, mi hermano, Davis se llevó también un poco... Kari peleó contra Yolei...

- Pero ya os dije que no os metierais.

Matt empezó a pasearse por la habitación.

- Además, no veo a Yolei capaz de matarle - dijo Ken -. La conozco, si se lo propusiera en serio, ya lo habría hecho. Ha tenido fallos que no me los creo.

- Puedes creer lo que quieras, pero ya ha disparado. Ahora escuchad.

* VARIAS HORAS MÁS TARDE *

Izzy iba camino de la Universidad. Ken ya había salido hacia allí. Siguió su camino, con normalidad. Después de cruzar unas calles...

- Hola, Izzy.

Era Edu.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - respondió Izzy, con calma.

- Vengo a darte un mensaje.

Sacó la navaja.

- Yolei está harta de ti. Y como ve la forma de matarte, aquí estoy.

- ¡Pues antes pasarás por encima de mi, hijoputa!

Matt apareció detrás de Edu y le quitó la navaja.

- Tu cara me resulta familiar.

- Soy el hermano de TK, el chico que ayer golpeaste.

- Ya decía yo... ¿se ha recuperado? Pensaba enviarle flores - dijo Edu, con una sonrisa idiota.

- Te voy a quitar las ganar de reír.

Golpeó a Edu en la cara dos veces seguidas. Su rival respondió con una patada en el estómago, que Matt logró defender con los brazos. Empezaron a pelear en medio de la calle.

- ¡Izzy, vete corre!

El pelirrojo se fue, mientras Edu arrojaba a Matt contra una farola. Pero él, más acostumbrado a las peleas, aguantó y volvió a pelear. Logró hacerle caer, finalmente, y Matt aprovechó para vengarse.

- Esta es por mi hermano.

Le dio una patada en la mandíbula.

- Ten cuidado con lo que haces a partír de ahora, Edu.

Matt se fue. Edu quedó inmóvil, en la calle, hasta que logró ponerse de pie. Llamó directamente a Yolei.

- Yolei, he fallado...

- Jo... der...

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Lo que me quedaba de marihuana, que no me ha sentado muy bien...

- Bueno, ya te llevaré mejor mercancía. Y reciente.

- Menos mal, esta ya tenía su tiempo. Si no has podido, da igual. Te veo mañana, que tengo un buen presentimiento.

- ¿No vamos a vernos esta noche?

- Me encantaría, pero tengo que pensar... mañana sin falta, ¿de acuerdo?

- Vale.

Colgó. Yolei, en ese momento, llamó a Davis. Éste estaba en la ducha, así que tuvo que decir:

- Quien sea, que espere.

- Davis, sabes que no puedo. Me dijiste que estaría solucionado para mañana, y va a ser de noche.

- Yolei, tengo un plan perfecto. Déjame terminar de...

- Ah, ¿estás con otra? - dijo Yolei, de broma.

- No, en la ducha. Voy ahora a tu casa y te lo cuento.

- No tardes... sabes que necesito quitarme esta carga.

- Y yo también. Hasta luego.

Terminó rápido de ducharse, se vistió, y salió a casa de Yolei. Tenía que inventar algo antes de llegar allí.

Mientras, Yolei había bajado todas las fotografías de su teléfono al ordenador. Buscó la que había visto antes... ella, Izzy y Ken... y otra vez le entraron dudas... ¿Porqué matarle? Sin embargo, el efecto del porro aumentó aún más su deseo de venganza. Era lo correcto. E iba a hacerlo. Mañana mismo.


	5. Chapter 5

Kari, TK y Tai estaban reunidos.

- ¿Y Davis? - preguntó Tai.

- Fue a casa de Yolei. Parece que su mentira se mantiene - dijo TK.

- Malamente. Tiene que darle una solución para el asunto de Izzy, y va sin saber qué decir - aseguró Kari.

Y era cierto. Davis no sabía que excusa poner. Llegó en poco tiempo a casa de Yolei, y, tras respirar profundamente, llamó. A los pocos segundos, Yolei le abrió la puerta.

- Buenas noches. Pasa.

Davis siguió a Yolei dentro de la casa, y subieron a la habitación de esta. Ella se sentó en la cama directamente, y dijo:

- Edu ha recibido una paliza.

- ¿Ah, si? - dijo Davis, con sorpresa.

- Sí, de nuestro amigo Matt.

- No tenía ni idea - dijo Davis, sin cambiar la cara "neutra".

- ¿Seguro?

- Totalmente.

Yolei le miró a los ojos, pero parecía que no mentía.

- Está bien, te creeré. Y ahora, dime que has planeado.

- Pues...

Davis empezó a pasear por la habitación. Yolei le miró, y se fijó en algo que sobresalía del bolsillo trasero del pantalón de Davis.

- ¿Qué es?

Lo cogió antes de que el chico pudiera evitarlo. Eran un llavero con dos llaves, y una etiqueta: "Casa de Izzy y Ken".

Yolei abrió los ojos emocionada.

- ¡Síiiiiiiiiiiiii! ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! Ahora no va a haber complicaciones... mañana mismo, Izzy desaparecerá del mapa.

- Esto... ¡sí, era eso! Disculpa, tengo que ir a mear...

Davis entró al baño, abrió el grifo para que diera la impresión de que estaba meando, y marcó rápidamente el teléfono de Tai.

- Tai, tengo un problema...

- ¿Qué pasa, Yolei te ha pillado?

- No, pero tiene las llaves de casa de Izzy, y...

Davis se sorprendió al escuchar un grito de alegría.

- Perfecto. No te despegues de ella hasta mañana, y asegúrate de que va.

- Tai, ¿seguro que no estás de su lado?

- Hazme caso. ¿Te he fallado alguna vez?

- De acuerdo. Hasta mañana entonces.

Davis colgó, cerró el grifo, y volvió a la habitación de Yolei. Ella estaba preparando su pistola. Una única bala... suficiente para eliminar aquel estorbo.

- Por cierto, Yolei... ¿no se enfadaría Edu si supiera que has pasado la noche con otro?

- Tonterías. Sinceramente, entre él y yo no hay nada serio. Igual te rompe un brazo, pero bueno... - dijo, con una sonrisa.

- No se si reírme.

- No deberías. ¿No se pondría celosa Kari por saber que has intimado conmigo? - dijo la chica, con broma.

- Ya te lo dije, solamente fue un trío, estando borrachos. Nada más de por medio.

- Ya... ¿y no te interesaría algo más?

- Hace tiempo, sí. Ahora tengo otras expectativas.

- Lo se. Chica, de cuatro letras, y dos se repiten: Mimi.

Davis se sorprendió.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Porque las pocas veces que os he visto en este tiempo ha sido muy evidente.

Yolei sacó dos porros, y le ofreció uno a Davis.

- No, no quiero.

- Cógelo. Te irá bien para relajarte.

- Que no...

- Cógelo.

Mientras, en casa de Tai, éste había llamado a Izzy.

- Y es muy importante que no haya fallos.

- De acuerdo, Tai. Adiós.

Cuando colgó, sugirió.

- ¿Y si por una noche salimos y bebemos algo? Creo que lo merecemos después de esto.

- No se, Tai... después de lo del año pasado...

- Soy tu hermano, no voy a dejarte hacer locuras.

- De acuerdo. ¿Tu vienes, TK?

- Sí, iré. Después del golpe en el hígado, un poco de alcohol no me hará daño.

De forma que los tres salieron de casa, para pasar un buen rato.

En casa de Yolei, los dos jóvenes ya estaban un poco "colocados".

- Oye, Yolei... ¿por qué la venganza? - preguntó Davis, que aún mantenía un poco la cabeza en su sitio.

- Porque ese cabrón hijoputa pelirrojo me arrebató lo que más amaba... y más sigo amando.

- Y aún amándole, te acuestas con Edu, conmigo...

- Porque sé que Ken ya no va a ser mío.

- Es decir, por despecho - dijo Davis.

- Bueno, eso y que me pones cachonda entera.

Davis tosió, pero no tenía nada que ver con el humo del porro.

En su casa, Edu estaba recuperándose de los golpes.

- Maldito Matt... te vas a enterar.

En cuanto terminó, bajó y cogió su coche. Quitó las matrículas, arrancó, y empezó a dar vueltas por la ciudad, buscando al rubio desesperadamente. Empezó a esperar especialmente en las zonas a las que sabía que iba Matt, gracias a los detalles que le contó Yolei: el teatro, el cine, la casa de su padre...

Finalmente le encontró. Estaba a punto de cruzar, cuando Edu aceleró y se le llevó por delante. Matt salió volando dos metros y cayó. Edu, sin parar, dio media vuelta en seco y escapó. Los compañeros de Matt se acercaron al herido, mientras llamaban a la policía y a la ambulancia.

Al otro extremo de la ciudad, Tai, TK y Kari, sin saber lo que acababa de ocurrir, ya llevaban varias copas bebidas, entre risas y alcohol, habían pasado las últimas horas. Salieron del bar, y andando, volvieron a casa, tropezando varias veces a causa del alcohol. Cuando entraron, Kari sacó rápidamente otra botella de cerveza, y sirvió a los tres.

- Kari, no, por favor... - dijo TK.

- Que resaca voy a tener mañana - aseguró Tai.

- No sufráis, que mañana se va a solucionar todo - sonrió Kari, bebiendo más.

- Esto no va a ser bueno, la última vez que bebiste tanto, terminaste... - empezó a decir TK, pero fue interrumpido por un beso de Kari.

Su hermano intentó cortarla.

- Kari, por educación delante de mí, deberías parar ahor...

- Calla.

Kari besó a su hermano.

- Vamos al dormitorio, los tres...

- ¡Kari, por favor, esto sería incesto!

Pero sin escuchar, cogió a los dos chicos de los brazos y se encerró con ellos en su cuarto.

Al mismo tiempo, Yolei y Davis ya habían terminado con los pocos porros que aún le quedaban.

- Joder... no he visto tanto humo junto desde que se incendió el colegio - comentó Davis.

- Eso es porque no has venido conmigo los fines de semana.

- En fin, yo voy a irme ya... mañana nos vemos y...

- ¿No vas a quedarte?

- No, lo siento, pero necesito aire limpio...

Yolei, sin embargo, no le iba a dejar ir. Le tumbó en la cama.

- Venga... quédate...

- No debe... - pero recordó lo que le había dicho Tai de no separarse de ella -, vale, me quedo, pero no voy a hacer "ejercicio".

- De acuerdo - dijo Yolei, quitándole importancia.

Abrió un momento la ventana para que se aireara el cuarto, mientras Davis se ponía de lado para dormir. Cuando cerró, Yolei se tumbó y se le acercó.

- Que pena que no quieras hacer nada...

- Yolei, ya he cedido bastante por una noche...

- Tú mismo... - la chica empezó a acariciarle la entrepierna -. Hubiera estado bien.

- Para... por favor... - Davis, en contra de su voluntad, empezó a excitarse.

- ¡Ah! Ya veo donde puedo hacerte cambiar de idea...

- ¡Yolei!

* A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE *

Tai, Kari y TK, desayunaban. Ninguno podía mirar a los otros a la cara. Kari no comía nada. Estaba avergonzada.

- *Joder... no tengo que volver a beber... cada vez que lo hago, me viene la necesidad...*

Tai decidió romper el hielo.

- Bueno, voy a llamar a Davis para que en una hora lleve a Yolei a casa de Izzy.

- Val...

Tai marcó el número de Davis. Sin embargo, no fue el quien contestó, sino Yolei.

- Teléfono de Davis Motomiya, ¿quien es?

- Soy Tai. ¿Esta Davis?

- Sí, un segundo.

Yolei despertó a Davis.

- Davis, es Tai, al teléfono.

Davis se despertó al momento, cogió el teléfono, y fue corriendo al baño.

- Tai, ¿qué quieres? - dijo en un susurro.

- En una hora, ir a casa de Izzy.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Totalmente.

- De acuerdo.

Colgó, y volvió al dormitorio. Yolei le dijo:

- Venga, vuelve a la cama... o se te va a resfriar - añadió, señalándole la entrepierna.

- Imposible. ¿Te recuerdo que día es hoy?

- Cierto... y qué te iba a decir, ¿qué quería Tai?

- Saber donde estaba.

Ambos se vistieron, y una hora después, iban a casa de Izzy.

El camino se hizo corto. ¿Sería porque los minutos de vida del pelirrojo estaban contados? Davis tenía la respiración agitada por los nervios, pero Yolei iba más contenta que nunca. Llevaba en el bolso la pistola con la única bala. Para el corazón, el órgano que había herido quien antes era su amigo...

Llegaron al edificio. Subieron por el ascensor. Cuando llegaron a la puerta, Yolei sacó la llave, y abrió la puerta despacio.

Entraron por el pasillo, y llegaron al comedor. Izzy estaba allí. Sólo. De espaldas, ordenando unos papeles. Yolei entró en el comedor, sacó la pistola y apuntó a Izzy.

- Tú...

Al oir esa voz, Izzy se dió la vuleta y vio, nervioso, a Yolei, con la pistola apuntando directamente a su corazón.

Retrodeció un poco.

- Vas a pagarmelas... ¡muere, cabrón!

¡BANG!


	6. Chapter 6

El disparo alcanzó a Izzy en el pecho y cayó al suelo. Yolei bajó el brazo y se acercó a él. Davis estaba blanco como un papel. Yolei se fijó en su enemigo. Tenía los ojos en blanco, pero...

- No está muerto.

- ¿Qué?

- No sangra. ¡Maldita...!

Tai apareció detrás de Davis y de un movimiento, agarró a Yolei, impidiendo que se moviera. Tras él, Kari, Sora, TK, Mimi y Ken entraron también en el comedor. Izzy de levantó.

- Buen invento, el chaleco antibalas - comentó.

Yolei estaba muy enfadada. La habían traicionado.

- Tú... - dijo mirando a Davis -, ¿lo sabías? ¡Maldito bastardo, ¿lo sabías?

- No... no sabía qué iba a hacer Tai. Sí sabía que iba a hacer algo.

- Traidor...

- Es por tu bien - dijo Sora -. No puedes seguir así.

Yolei respiró intentando calmarse, y dijo:

- Quizá, antes de seguir, al rubio - miró a TK - le interesará saber que anoche su hermano fue atropellado. Edu no sabe perder.

Esta vez fue TK el que tenía la cara blanca. Dos segundos después, salió corriendo de la casa.

- Ahora, escucha - dijo Mimi -. Esto ha llegado demasiado lejos. No puedes guardar ese odio toda tu vida. Mírate, tenías una vida inmejorable...

- Sí, hasta que Ken se fue con ese maricón - dijo Yolei.

Sora intentó hablar.

- No digas esa...

Pero Izzy la interrumpió.

- Déjala. Sí, soy maricón, gay, homosexual, usa la palabra que prefieras. Pero si yo desapareciera, eso no cambiaría las cosas.

- Y sinceramente - dijo Ken, que hasta entonces no había dicho nada -, si vas a seguir, puedes asegurarte que se terminó nuestra amistad.

Eso era un golpe muy bajo. Le dolía mucho haberse distanciado tanto de Ken, pero no soportaría que la rechazara del todo. Empezó a llorar. Lo necesitaba.

- Lo siento... de verdad, lo siento... no se que me ha pasado...

- Ha sido ese desgraciado, Edu. Te ha llevado por el peor camino posible. Has estado a punto de destruirte - dijo Kari.

Yolei lloró con más fuerza, de forma que Tai la soltó con cuidado, para evitar que se golpeara contra el suelo.

- Ahora, Yolei, vas a hablar con Edu, y decirle que no se te acerque más. Y vuelve al instituto. Tienes una mente brillante, y sabes que lo necesitas - dijo el antiguo líder de los Niños Elegidos.

Yolei no podía respirar bien por culpa del llanto. Se levantó como pudo, guardó la pistola, y se marchó mirando al suelo. Kari intentó pararla, pero ella no se dejó y siguió andando. Caminó mucho tiempo, hasta que se dió cuenta de que era la tercera ver que pasaba por delante de su casa sin darse cuenta. Entró. Encontró a su madre en el comedor, viendo la telebasura.

- Mamá...

- ¿Si, hija?

- Querría volver a las clases para el próximo curso...

Su madre saltó del sofá.

- ¿Qué?

- Sí, he visto que... no, no estoy en condiciones de hacer nada, tengo que volver, centrarme y... seguir con mi vida...

Su madre corríó a abrazar a su hija, feliz de que quisiera volver a ser como antes...

- Ahora es difícil, porque es sábado. El lunes llamo, sin falta.

- Gracias.

Yolei subió a su habitación. Recogió un poco, ya que hacía tiempo que no limpiaba su cuarto, y que no dejaba que nadie lo hiciera. "Esto está mejor". Mandó un mensaje al teléfono de Edu, diciendo simplemente "Olvídame".

Encendió su ordenador, buscó la foto en la que aparecía ella con Izzy y Ken y la puso de fondo de pantalla.

Decidió darse un baño para despejarse. Sin embargo, el estrés de la mañana le hacía necesitar...

Cogió el último porro que le quedaba y se metió a la bañera. Sin embargo, esta vez la droga no le hizo caer en las tentaciones. Al contrario, empezó a ver mejor la vida. Aprovechó para llorar un poco más, pensando en lo ocurrido los últimos días... "Davis,lo siento... te he usado como muñeco sexual... aunque tengo que admitir que sabes lo que haces..."

Mientras, los Niños habían estado debatiendo.

- Se acabó la pesadilla - dijo Ken.

- Unos cojones se acabó. Seguro que esto acaba de empezar - dijo Izzy -. Me ha disparado, esto no va a ser tan fácil.

- Pero si se aleja de Edu... - dijo Mimi.

- ¿Y quien te dice que se va a alejar? - dijo Davis -. Ese tipo es el Demonio personificado, seguro que hace algo.

- ¿Algo más, después de dejar medio muerto a Matt? - dijo Kari.

Sora movía la cabeza, pensando.

- Lo mejor será esperar - dijo finalmente.

Decidieron ir esa tarde a ver a Matt.

Yolei también lo había decidido, de forma que al ir, se los encontró a todos. La enfermera intentó echarles.

- ¡Tres por turno!

- Voy yo, creo que soy la que más prisa tiene en esto - dijo Yolei.

Kari entró también.

Matt estaba a pecho descubierto. Una gran marca roja le marcaba gran parte del cuerpo. Su hermano TK estaba de pie, a su lado.

- Matt... yo...

- Tranquila... que me han dicho lo ocurrido. Por lo menos, parece que has parado de hacer el tonto...

- Sí...

- Pues ya está. De ese tipo, ya me encargaré yo. Es personal.

- Ten mucho cuidado. Conoce gente peligrosa.

- Me basto yo solo. Ahora será mejor que te vayas a descansar.

- Bueno, vale... adiós, Matt.

- Adios.

Yolei se fue. Tenía una última cosa que hacer. Llegó al bar donde siempre iba para emborracharse.

- Camarero, una cerveza. La última.

- ¿Última?

Una voz que ella conocía muy bien sonó a su espalda. Era Edu.

- Tú... - dijo ella, con odio.

- Sí, yo. Querías que te olvidara, pero si vienes a los mismos sitios que yo... ¡ja, lo tienes jodido!

- Hijo de puta...

- ¡Eh, cuidado! No me he metido contigo.

- Has atropellado a Matt.

- Sí, pero no lo hice bien. Sigue vivo. Quise pasar varias veces por encima de el, pero venían los otros, y bueno, era más dificil.

Yolei se levantó. Había ido a poner punto y final a sus borracheras, pero no iba a aguantar más a Edu. Salió del bar corriendo. Él la siguió.

- Una pena... tenía algo nuevo para tí...

- ¿En serio? Que pena más grande - dijo Yolei, con sarcasmo.

- Te iba a gustar.

Sacó una jeringuilla y se auto pinchó. Hizo que entrase la mitad del contenido, y puso una cara de idiota, más idiota que lo normal.

- ¿Que demonios es eso?

- Un animalito... jijiji.

- ¿Animalito?

- Sí... caballo, jijijijiji.

- Tenía que haberme imaginado el chiste. Que te aproveche - dijo Yolei, a punto de irse.

Pero antes de darse cuenta, Edu la agarró con un brazo.

- Noooo, no. Tu no te vas a ir.

- Suéltame...

- No hasta que pruebes esta delicia...

- ¡Suelt...!

Con el mismo brazo que la sujetaba, la hizo callar tapándole la boca.

- No seas así... venga, por los viejos tiempos...

Yolei intentó resistirse, pero no pudo evitar ver como la aguja se clavaba en su brazo, y la droga entraba en su cuerpo...


	7. Chapter 7

Edu sacó la aguja del brazo de Yolei, que se había desmayado. La metió en su coche. Pensó en dejala en casa, pero... mejor a la de él. Tenía mas utensilios allí.

Cuando llegó, subió a Yolei a su habitación. Ella comenzó a despertarse.

- ¿Que...?

- Cálmate, Yolei... te ha sentado fatal...

- Hijo de puta...

- Eh, sin insultar, que no te he faltado el respeto.

- ¡Cómo que no, si me has drogado!

Edu la miró con una sonrisa maligna.

- ¿Cómo? Perdona, eso ha sido de aliño. Tú ya tienes bastante en el cuerpo.

- Por tu culpa...

- ¿Y? Pensé que te gustaba. Al igual que también te gusta gritar en la cama... - dijo Edu, acercándose a Yolei.

- Ni se te ocurra tocarme.

- Tarde, ya se me ha ocurrido.

- No...

- A callar.

Edu se lanzó sobre Yolei y...

Amanecía. Tai y Davis habían madrugado, ya que Tai había decidido ayudar a Davis en su entrenamiento de fútbol en el parque. El más joven estaba ya cansado, después de dos horas.

- Se nota que en verano no haces nada - dijo Tai.

- No seas así...

- Si no te pones a entrenar en serio, no vas a llegar a nada.

En ese momento, pasó Yolei. Los dos se acercaron a hablarla. Pero no les gustó cómo estaba: su ropa estaba un poco rasgada. Tenía la mirada perdida, y ojeras. No tenía rastro de la felicidad del día anterior.

- Yolei... ¿estás bien? - dijo Davis.

- Sí... - respondió, sin ganas.

- ¿Seguro?

- Sí. Tengo prisa.

Yolei siguió caminando. Según se fue, Tai cogió su teléfono.

- Izzy, como pensabas, no ha terminado. Algo le pasa a Yolei, y creo que es por ti.

- Odio ser presumido, pero... ¡lo sabía!

- ¿La seguimos?

- No, de momento.

- Cómo digas.

Tai colgó.

Yolei había seguido andando. De pronto, recordó lo ocurrido por la noche.

*FLASHBACK*

Le dolía todo el cuerpo, en especial, sus partes íntimas. Le costaba respirar. Edu, la había...

Intentó levantarse, pero al hacerlo, vio a Edu, preparando otra jeringuilla.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Nada, cosas mías...

- Eres un cabrón...

- Tenía que desahogarme. Me has tenido tres días sin mojar el churro, mientras que tú has disfrutado de cierta compañía.

Yolei se sorprendió.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Por la webcam que hay en tu ordenador. Si nunca lo apagas, y tengo control sobre ella...

Mirando a los lados, Yolei vio una navaja. La cogió e intentó apuñalar a Edu, pero él la esquivó y agarró su brazo.

- Ahora... vas a terminar lo que empezaste.

- ¡¿Qué?

- Intentaste matar a Izzy. Vas a hacerlo.

- ¡NO!

- Claro que sí. ¿Ves esto?

Le enseñó la jeringuilla.

- Un anulador de voluntad. Harás lo que te pida, sin cuestionártelo.

- ¿Porqué... porqué quieres que mate a Izzy?

- Ya te lo contaré. Ahora, vamos a ello.

Intentó resistirse, pero...

*FIN DE FLASHBACK*

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !

Yolei era otra vez consciente de lo que hacía. Sin embargo, el anulador y otras drogas hicieron su trabajo, volviendo a controlarla. En su mente, sólo estaba Izzy. Y tenía que morir.


	8. Chapter 8

Edu fue a su garaje. Miró a su coche y a su moto. Era todo lo que poseía. Aparte de una buena provisión de marihuana, hachís, caballo, y otras tantas y tantas drogas. Abrió la caja de herramientas. Ahí guardaba su padre una SIG-Sauer P220, con sus respectivas balas, de cuando hizo el servicio militar.

Por suerte, ni él ni su madre estaban en casa. Un crucero todo el verano siempre venía bien a su madre.

- Y más si haciéndolo se quita de encima a su hijo - pensó Edu, con resentimiento.

En cuanto a su padre, hacía un par de años que murió. Cuando recordaba aquel accidente en los laboratorios de Linusoft... en aquella panda de negligentes...

- Hijos de puta todos.

Cargó la pistola con siete balas. Aunque Yolei tenía el trabajo asignado, si se le presentaba la oportunidad, lo haría él.

- Bueno, cabrón. Disfruta lo que te quede de vida.

Mientras, Tai y Davis ya habían regresado del entrenamiento. Mientras comían sushi, Tai contó a Kari y a TK el extraño comportamiento que había tenido Yolei.

- ¿Crees que ha sido cosa de Edu? - dijo Kari.

- Yolei dijo que se alejaría de él - afirmó TK.

- De ella, nos podemos fiar, pero ¿de él? - preguntó Davis.

- ¿Qué pasa con él? No tiene nada contra nosotros, salvo Matt. Y eso lo puede hacer sólo.

- Eso... que nosotros sepamos - dijo Tai.

Eso les dejó preocupados.

Mientras, Izzy tenía sus propios problemas. Aún con el acceso al Mundo Digimon cerrado, dedicaba una tarde cada mes intentando única y exclusivamente conectar con ellos. Había tenido que piratear y reprogramas un montón de software para las IP, DNS, puertos de acceso, y seguía sin conseguirlo. Sin embargo, su obsesión había bajado desde que empezó a intentarlo. De querer volver al Digimundo, tantos intentos le hacían desear solamente ponerse en contacto con Tentomon.

- Qué sentido tiene... no he sido capaz en 13 meses, voy a conseguirlo hoy.

Apagó el televisor. Normalmente, trabajaba viendo alguna serie estadounidense, pero le estaba poniendo cada vez más nervioso. Había probado todo lo posible. Pero...

- Ya sólo podría intentar acceder de formas imposibles. Vamos a ello, total, no tengo nada que perder, salvo el tiempo.

Empezó a tocar a lo loco los nombres de dominio, de zona... hasta llegar a una zona restringida. Pedía una clave de 32 bits. Programó en un momento un mini software que enviaría todas las combinaciones posibles.

Al mismo tiempo, Matt salía del hospital. Tenía una cosa que hacer. Fue a por su coche, y fue directamente a casa de Edu. Sabía donde era, gracias a que una vez le vio con Yolei en la puerta. Llamó a la puerta y se puso en guardia. Sabía que Edu podría atacarle nada más verle.

Sin embargo, cuando abrió, lo hizo del modo más tranquilo posible.

- ¿Nos conocemos? - dijo, como si no supiera quien era Matt.

- Sí, te di una paliza el otro día. Me respondiste atropellándome.

- ¿Ah, sí? Pues no me acuerdo - dijo, riéndose para sus adentros.

- No te hagas el loco más de lo que ya eres. Te reto. Tú y yo, coche contra coche. Carrera.

A Edu le brillaron los ojos. Le encantaba correr en coche.

- Acepto. Dime donde.

- En la zona de fábricas abandonadas. No va nadie, o casi nadie. En una hora.

Edu asintió y fue a prepararse.

Izzy estaba desesperado. Había probado todas LAS combinaciones posibles, con letras, números, símbolos. Sólo le quedaban dos combinaciones posibles. Y sucedió. Un mensaje diferente al de "ERROR TO LOGIN PLEASE RETRY AGAIN". Esta vez el mensaje pedía "CHANGE PORT TO ACCESS DE DNET"

- ¿Dnet? No se que es, pero he avanzado mucho. Voy a probar con todos los puertos... me voy a hartar de teclear.

Empezó a probar con todos los puertos. 1, 2... Hasta llegar a los 65.535, tenía para rato.

Poco después, Matt y Edu se miraban fijamente. Estaban en la zona de fábricas abandonadas. Todas las puertas estaban abiertas, y los pedazos que se habían ido cayendo con el paso de los años (y seguían cayendo) serían suficientes obstáculos.

- Dos vueltas a la zona. Obligatorio entrar en dos fábricas por vuelta. ¿De acuerdo? - dijo Edu.

- Sin problema.

Ambos entraron en su coche. Arrancaron el motor, y bajaron las ventanillas. Edu habló:

- ¡UNA! ¡DOS!...

Y empezó a correr, pero Matt sabía que iba a hacer eso, de forma que salió al mismo tiempo que su rival. Los motores rugían en mitad de lo que segundo antes era una zona silenciosa. Matt tomaba las curvas a gran velocidad. Se metió por la primera fábrica, y salió en pocos segundos. En ese momento... ¡PUM! Un disparo le reventó una rueda. Edu se dirigía hacia él por su izquierda, lo que significaba que iba a empotrarse contra él.

En el último momento, vio a Edu salir del coche de un salto y...

-¡AAAAAAAAG! ¡No puede ser!

Izzy había probado todos los puertos existentes y nada. No había forma. Salvo... probar números imposibles.

- 6... 5... 5... 3... 6...

LOGIN ON... WAIT... CALCULATING... Izzy estaba boquiabierto. CALCULATING... SUCCESSFUL.

- ¡Hola, Izzy!


	9. Chapter 9

Izzy estaba boquiabierto. Eso tenía que ser un GIF animado, o un video. No, no podía haber logrado contactar con...

- Ten... tento...

- ¡Izzy, Izzy!

No podía ser, pero ahí estaba. Tentomon. Su compañero Digimon. Al otro lado de la pantalla.

- Tentomon... ¿eres tú?

- ¡Claro que soy yo! ¿Esperabas al vecino?

Izzy lloró. Por fin lo había logrado, había contactado con ellos... tanto esfuerzo, había dado sus frutos al final.

- ¿Cómo...?

- Todo es cosa de Gennai. Para existir, el Digimundo debe estar en la red, de forma que hizo unos retoques para acceder sólo mediante puertos que parecen imposibles, o algo así, me explicó.

En ese momento, sin que Izzy, o cualquier otro lo supiera, dos coches chocaron y estallaron en llamas. Edu miró son una sonrisa maligna el accidente.

- Adiós, Matt... nadie te olvidará, espero por tu bien.

Sin embargo, su sonrisa desapareció de su cara en un momento. Una silueta apareció tras las llamas. Era Matt.

- ¡¿Cómo es posible?!

- Como tú: saltando. Se que no es la primera vez que haces algo así. ¿No murió así el último novio de tu madre?

Edu estalló en rabia.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Desde el principio no nos gustaste, como bien sabes. De forma que, sólo sabiéndolo dos personas, estuve observando un poco de tu vida. Entre lo que vi, fue ese "accidente".

- Ya veo... pero te vas a llevar el secreto a la tumba.

Metió la mano en su bolsillo, donde llevaba la pistola, pero a Matt le dio tiempo a ponerse tras los coches, que ya sólo humeaban los motores. Sabía que iba a ser difícil, por no decir imposible, huir sin ser herido, y eso con suerte. Edu se fue acercando. Escuchó sus pasos. Pero...

- ¡Eh, ¿qué pasa aquí?!

Escuchó que los pasos de Edu se alejaban corriendo. Miró a su izquierda y vió que se acercaba un policía.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí.

- ¿Quien era ese?

- Ni idea. Un loco, seguro.

- Bueno, por lo menos estás bien. ¿Y esto...?

Miró a los coches quemados.

- Dando un paseo, no me fijé y me choqué con este que ya estaba así estropeado.

El policía, no muy convencido, dijo.

- De acuerdo. Yo voy a seguir patrullando. Adiós.

- Adiós.

En cuanto el policía se fue, salió corriendo a casa de Izzy. Corrió como no recordaba haberlo hecho antes. Sin embargo, aún le quedaba camino.

Izzy seguía hablando con Tentomon, y le contó lo que había ocurrido tras tanto tiempo sin contacto. Luego, preguntó.

- ¿Y el Digimundo?

- Como sin vosotros no podíamos digievolucionar en condiciones, Gennai cogió parte de los datos de estos para que pudiéramos llegar por lo menos al nivel Mega Campeón (Ultra), y seguir defendiéndolo de algunos Digimon rebeldes.

- Es bueno saberlo.

- Y lo de Yolei...

- Hablaré con Hawkmon. Yo no puedo decir nada sobre esto.

- De acuerdo. Ahora tengo cosas que hacer, pero mañana intentaré entrar otra vez.

- Vale, Izzy, adiós.

- Adiós.

Apagó el ordenador, se levantó y se estiró. Estaba muy contento por sus progresos. Escuchó a Ken llegar, y corrió a darle la bienvenida.

Al otro extremo de la ciudad, Yolei seguía las instrucciones que Edu le había "programado".

- "Tómate uno de estos por la noches".

Por supuesto, se trataba de anuladores de voluntad. Yolei fue a tomárselo, pero una vez más, volvía a ser consciente de lo que hacía. En su interior se libraba una batalla psíquica.

- "¡Bebe!"

- No... no quiero...

- "¡Hazlo! ¡Debes hacerlo!"

- ¡NO!

- "¡Bebe!"

Intentó resistirse, pero el suero era demasiado potente como para resistirlo, y bebió. Nuevamente, sólo pensaba en matar a Izzy. En ese momento, llamaron a la puerta de su cuarto. Era Kari.

- Hola, Yolei.

- ...la.

- ¿Estás... estás bien?

- Sísí, claro, como no iba a estarlo.

Su tono no convencía a Kari.

- ¿Necesitas algo?

- Pues... no... Espera, tengo que ir al baño.

Yolei fue al baño, no para mear, sino para ensayar. Tenía órdenes de actuar de la forma más convincente. Mientras, Kari aprovechó para registrar su cuarto. Y se topó con la botellita que antes tenía Yolei en la mano. "RODALORTNOC"... ¿Qué cojones era eso?

Pero en ese momento se abrió la puerta.

- ¿Qué haces con eso?

- Nada, nada.

- ¡Dámelo!

Yolei se lanzó sobre ella, pero Kari la esquivó. Sin embargo, Yolei consiguió volver a la puerta y cerrarla con su llave.

- Si te quieres ir, dame eso.

- ¡Nunca!

Yolei intentó fue a coger la navaja que guardaba en su cajón. Sin embargo, bajar la guardia le permitió a Kari darle un golpe que la dejó inconsciente. Cogió la llave y se fue corriendo. Debía descubrir que era ese Rodalortnoc. Sería mejor dejárselo a Ken, y que lo analizara en el ordenador de la universidad.


	10. Chapter 10

- ¿Rodalortnoc? No lo había oído en la vida.

- Si lo hubieras oído, daría mucho que pensar.

Kari y Ken estaban en el laboratorio que le habían cedido en la Universidad. Esto se debía a una serie de investigaciones que el joven hizo, y habían tenido grandes logros, pero inconclusos. Por ello, tenía una pequeña subvención de 61.000.000 de yens para usar los laboratorios que necesitara para ello. Como eran los más cercanos, se había instalado allí.

- Puedo analizarlo, pero no se cuanto podré tardar. Si se trata de algo raro...

- Lo que tarde. Hay que saber qué es.

- De acuerdo.

Colocó una muestra mínima, y preparó el ordenador para automatizar el proceso.

- Bueno, volveré en un par de horas para ver cómo avanza. Tengo ahora que dar un discurso a unos alumnos de primero, por petición del director, pero creo que en media hora terminaré. ¿Me esperas y tomamos un café?

- De acuerdo.

De forma que Ken cerró el laboratorio, mientras Kari salía fuera a dar un paseo.

Al mismo tiempo, Izzy estaba esperando una llegada en el aeropuerto.

- ¡Izzy!

- ¡Hola, Cody!

Cody se dirigía hacia él, con su equipaje (dos simples maletas). Se había pasado fuera los dos últimos, estudiando Leyes, viajando de un país a otro constantemente.

- ¿Qué tal tus viajes?

- Cansados, Izzy, cansados. Aunque España y Latinoamérica... ¡de lo mejorcito!

- Sí, y además que quedan al lado, ¿no? - dijo Izzy, con sarcasmo.

- Mereció la pena. Mi tortura fue en EEUU... cada estado con distintas leyes, eso si que ha sido una tortura.

Entraron al coche. Izzy condujo rápido, aprovechando que no había tráfico. Al llegar a su casa, le dijo:

- Te hemos preparado una habitación - dijo Izzy.

- Gracias. Esta noche no me esperéis, de todas formas, tengo que ir a ver a mis padres y volveré en el último tren.

- De acuerdo.

Mientras, Kari y Ken volvían a entrar al laboratorio.

- Mmmm... Parece que esto ha terminado.

- Qué rápido, ¿no?

Ken fue directo a su ordenador.

- Esto no es normal... sale todo codificado...

- ¿Y?

- Tardaré en descodificarlo. Pero podré.

Empezó su trabajo. Mientras, Kari esperó. Aprovechó para mirar unos asuntos que tenía pendientes, usando la velocidad de Internet que había ahí.

Con Cody fuera de casa, ya que iba en dirección al tren, Izzy volvió a conectarse al Digimundo. Tardó mucho menos que la vez anterior, una vez que conocía el proceso. Por fin vio a Tentomon. Parecía mentira que, habiendo hablado hacía pocas horas, le echara tanto de menos.

- Hola, Tento.

- Hola, Izzy. He conseguido hablar con Hawkmon.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí, en serio - dijo otra voz.

Hawkmon estaba allí.

- Hola, Hawkmon.

- Creo que lo mejor será que hable directamente con Yolei.

- Mediante el ordenador.

- No... Gennai puede reflejarme durante un tiempo en el Mundo Real.

- Izzy...

Gennai estaba justo detrás de Izzy.

- ¿Cómo...?

- No es prudente que te lo cuente. Al menos, por ahora. Como tengo la confianza de Azulongmon, soy el único que puede ir libremente de un mundo a otro. Los demás, deben ir escoltados por mí, y solo durante un tiempo muy limitado.

- ¿Limitado?

- Media hora... una hora. Según el caso. Sabiendo como estás, podrá quedarse una hora. Desde que Yolei esté aquí, lógico, para ahorrar tiempo.

- Eres un genio.

- Sólo soy datos. Y como todos tengo fallos.

- No me lo recuerdes...

En ese momento, Izzy salió a coger el teléfono para llamar a Yolei.

- ¿Quien... es?

- Yolei, soy Izzy.

Esa voz provocó que el cerebro de Yolei volviera a pensar en asesinarle.

- ¿Que quieres? - dijo, aparentando normalidad en su tono de voz.

- Necesito hablar contigo. ¿Podrías venir a mi casa ahora?

No podía ser tan fácil. Pero... ¡podría hacerlo!

- Ahora voy.

Colgó directamente, y guardó la pistola en su bolsillo. Salió corriendo hacia la casa de Izzy, y tardó menos de diez minutos en conjseguirlo. Llamó al timbre. Decidió no disparar directamente. Debía asegurarse de que iba a acertar el disparo. Izzy abrió la puerta.

- Me alegra verte. Venga entra.

Yolei le siguió. En ese momento, Izzy dijo:

- Aquí está.

Mierda, eso significaba que no iba a poder actuar libremente... Entró al salón. Izzy salió un momento y cuando volvió...

- Hola, Yolei.

No. No era cierto. Hawkmon... allí. Imposible.

- ¡Imposible! - gritó.

Yolei se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo. Su cerebro estaba confundido, entre las órdenes de matar a Izzy, y los recuerdos del Mundo Digital.

Mientras, Ken había terminado la descodificación.

- Aquí está el resultado.

- ¿Qué dice?

- En líneas generales... es un compuesto anulador de voluntad. Permite dejar una orden en la "victima", pero ésta puede seguir pensando como necesite para hacerlo... tiene una cantidad de compuestos increíble, y... oh, no.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Izzy me mandó un mensaje para decirme que iba a llamar a Yolei.

- ¿Estás insinuando?

- Que podría ser el fin de Izzy.

Según lo dijo, ambos salieron corriendo, en dirección a la parada de taxis.


	11. Chapter 11

Yolei tenía un fuerte dolor en la cabeza. La mezcla de estupefacientes ya le había dejado mal el cerebro, del cual intentaban resurgir los sentimientos positivos anteriores, que había tomado fuerza con la aparición de Hawkmon. Su compañera Digimon empezó a hablar.

- Yolei, ¿por qué te maltratas así? Tu antes no te comportabas de esta forma, eras una chica alegre. ¿Y ahora? Te has echado a perder.

Sin embargo, Yolei apenas entendía lo que le decían... sus pensamientos eran más claros que lo que veía o escuchaba.

Ken y Kari corrían. No había un sólo taxi, se forma que corrieron. Aún les quedaba un buen tramo por recorrer.

- ¡Kari, tenemos que ir más rápido!

- ¡No puedo ir más...!

En ese momento, un coche se cruzó delante de ellos. ¡ÑIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICK! (derrape).

Yolei sacó la pistola e intentó a puntar a Izzy. Sin embargo, temblaba tanto que le resultaba muy difícil fijar el objetivo. Hawkmon siguió hablando.

- Yolei... deja esta locura... hay algo que no está bien en tu cabeza... déjanos ayudarte. Aquí tienes amigos, y quieren lo mejor para tí...

Yolei siguió apuntando, aunque había comenzado a llorar.

- No... el no es mi amigo... me traicionó... me quitó a Ken...

- Yolei, eso ya lo habías superado... ¿porque vuelves a decir eso?

Yolei siguió temblando y echando lágrimas. Sólo logró pronunciar..

- E... Edu...

Finalmente, soltó la pistola. Pero su cerebro seguía confundido. Empezó a gritar del dolor de cabeza que estaba teniendo. Izzy y Hawkmon corrieron a ayudarla. Yolei se encogió en el suelo, agarrándose el craneo del dolor que sentía.

- ¡Yolei! ¡Yolei!

Izzy corrió a la cocina, trajo un pañuelo con hielos y se lo colocó a Yolei en la cabeza, intentando que se le pasara el dolor.

En ese momento, sonó la puerta de la calle. En dos segundos, Ken, Kari, Davis y Mimi entraron en el salón. Viendo el escenario, Ken preguntó:

- ¡¿Qué ocurre?!

- Que tiene algo mal en la cabeza, literalmente - dijo Izzy.

Ken sacó un bote de su bolsillo. Cogió una pastilla y se la hizo tragar a Yolei, que poco a poco, dejó de gritar, quedando dormida. Ken pidió ayuda a Davis para ponerla en el sofá.

- ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó Izzy.

- Un calmante. Cogí algunas cosas del laboratorio antes de venir. Este es el calmante más potente que tengo, y me sorprende que haya logrado dormirla, con todo lo que tiene que tener en el cuerpo.

- Vaya... ¿y cómo has sabido que...?

Ken se sentó antes de hablar. Miró a Yolei, que estaba sin sentido, antes de responder.

- Kari me trajo las últimas pastillas que tomaba Yolei. Un compuesto muy fuerte, un anulador de voluntad extremo. No había que pensar mucho para saber que Edu habría tenido algo que ver.

- ¿Y cómo habéis llegado tan rápido? A estas horas, no hay un sólo taxi.

- Aquí el señor... - miró a Davis - que casi nos lleva por delante.

- Pues si no aparezco a tiempo...

Ken buscó en su bolsillo otra vez, y sacó otro bote.

- Esto debería anular brevemente el efecto del Rodalortnoc.

En ese momento, Mimi reparó en...

- ¡Hawkmon!

Todos miraron al Digimon, sin palabra.

- Cosas de Gennai. ¿Dura mucho el efecto, Ken? Querría despedirme de ella antes de tener que irme de nuevo.

Decidieron despertar a Yolei diez minutos antes de que Hawkmon se marchara. Kari cogió el teléfono para avisar a Tai.

- ¿Quien es?

- Tai, soy tu hermana.

- Es que me pillas en mal momento, no veo.

- Vale, estás en la ducha. Pues cuando termines, tú, TK y Matt vais a ir a por Edu. Tenéis que reducirle y llevarle a la policía. Esto ha llegado muy lejos ya.

- Vale, pero... ¿puedes llamar tú a Matt?

- *suspiro* Vaaaale. Adiós.

Mientras llamaba a Matt, Ken e Izzy se apartaron para hablar a solas en su cuarto. En cuanto cerró la puerta, Ken se lanzó a por Izzy y le besó.

- Pensaba que iba a perderte...

- Ken, para, no es el mejor momento... están ahí los chicos.

Ken, con gesto de enfado, se apartó.

- No te enfades.

- Siempre es lo mismo cuando hay alguien...

- Bueno, no creo que a la gente le agrade vernos en actitud cariñosa...

- Son nuestros amigos, Izzy... pero en fin.

En el salón, Davis y Mimi vigilaban a Yolei. Davis miró a Mimi. Ella le devolvió la mirada, pero él no logró mirarle a los ojos y bajó la cabeza.

- Madre mía... - dijo para salir del apuro -, ¿te imaginas que no hubiéramos pasado por ahí?

- Sí... tendré que ir luego.

En ese momento, Kari colgó el teléfono y volvió al salón.

- Esta situación ya me da miedo...

- No te preocupes - dijo Davis -. Ya he guardado la pistola. No volverá a tocarla.

En ese momento, Yolei empezó a abrir los ojos. Mimi avisó:

- ¡Izzy! ¡Ken! ¡Hawkmon!

Los tres volvieron corriendo al salón.

- Yolei, ¿cómo estás?

- Mal...

Ken partió un pequeño trozo de calmante, y un anti-droga, y se los dio, para que siguiera en reposo.

- Tienes que decirnos qué ocurre. ¿Tiene algo Edu contra Izzy? - preguntó Davis.

Ella asintió.

- ¿El qué?

- Su padre... por su padre... muerto...

Izzy se dio la vuelta y volvió a su cuarto... no podía ser que aquello fuera el motivo...

Hawkmon, en cambio, avanzó más.

- Yolei, voy a irme ahora. Sin embargo, aun tengo tiempo, así que si me necesitas a lo largo del día, llámame. Gennai estará pendiente...

- Hawkmon...

Yolei volvió a llorar. Entrenadora y Digimon se abrazaron.

- Cuidate, Yolei.

Hawkmon se fue al pasillo. Ken se asomó, pero ya no estaba. Gennai sabía trabajar rápido. Pasaron allí el resto del día. Ken llamó a la Universidad para avisar de que tenía problemas familiares, y que al día siguiente, tampoco iría al laboratorio y a sus discursos.

Ya de noche, decidieron ir a la casa de Davis, Kari y TK, pues era la única donde podían dejar a Yolei, por sus habitaciones. No convenía que la madre de Yolei viera así a su hija.

- Nosotros la cuidaremos - dijo Kari.

- ¿Sabes algo de Tai o...? - preguntó Ken.

- No... Aún no me han llamado. Será que le están buscando.

- Vale. Mañana a primera hora iremos a tu casa. Voy a unirme a Tai en la búsqueda.

- Y yo.

Eso lo había dicho Izzy.

- Estás loco. ¿No sabes que te busca a tí?

- Por eso. Si no me expongo, el tampoco va a salir. Y no vais a convencerme de lo contrario.

De esta forma, Davis y Mimi ayudaron a Yolei a bajar al coche, mientras Kari, que llevaba la pistola que Davis le había dado, iba por delante, por si Edu volvía a hacer una locura.

Davis, por primera vez, hizo el trayecto despacio, por si veía a Edu aparecer por alguna parte. Sin embargo, el recorrido no tuvo novedades. Cuando llegaron, subieron al piso, y dejaron a Yolei en el cuarto de TK. Kari llamó a su hermano, que le dijo que no habían encontrado a Edu, y que iban a dormir en casa de Matt, ya que estaban cerca de allí. Cuando colgó, dijo:

- Yo también me voy a dormir ya. Hasta mañana.

Davis y Mimi le devolvieron el saludo. Él dijo:

- Bueno, al fondo está mi habitación. Quédate allí, no te conviene salir a estas horas.

- No seas tonto, ¿donde dormirás entonces?

- Aquí mismo, en el sofá.

Sin embargo, Mimi no aceptó que Davis se quedara en el sofá, así que aceptaron dormir juntos, aprovechando que la cama era bastante grande.

No se atrevieron a mirarse mientras se quitaban la ropa. Davis se metió primero y se puso junto la pared. Mimi apagó la luz y se metió también.

- Davis... ¿por qué no me miras? Antes, en casa de Izzy, has apartado la vista.

- ¿Ah, si? pUes no se, un movimiento reflejo...

- Ya... y también cuando has venido a buscarme, y el escalofrío que has tenido cuando me iba a caer, y me agarré a ti...

- Coincidencias... - dijo Davis, intentando aparentar normalidad.

Mimi se le acercó.

- No me lo creo...

Davis intentó evitarlo, pero no tenía más sitio.

- Davis, se lo que hiciste con Yolei... y te puedo asegurar que eso no es un impedimento, si no vuelve a suceder...

- Mimi...

Se giró y vió a Mimi, a escasos centímetros. Se acercó a ella...

En su cuarto, Yolei no dormía. Recordó lo que le había dicho Hawkmon... "llámame si me necesitas"... pues entonces...

- Hawkmon.

Un ruido le indicó que Hawkmon estaba a su espalda.

- ¿Sí, Yolei?

- Me dijiste que te llamara si te necesitaba, ¿no?

- En efecto. Puedes contar conmigo.

- En ese caso, veámonos. Tenemos cosas que hacer.


	12. Chapter 12

Eran las seis de la mañana cuando Kari encendió la luz del dormitorio de Davis.

- ¡Arrib...!

En cuanto se dio cuenta de que tantos Davis como Mimi estaban desnudos, se giró y siguió gritando:

- ¡Vosotros, arriba! ¡Rápido!

Los dos se despertaron, aunque no abrieron los ojos.

- ¿Qué pasa? - dijo Mimi, con un bostezo.

- ¡Yolei ha desaparecido!

Esas palabras actuaron como un estimulante en los que estaban tumbados, que automáticamente se pusieron en pie y se vistieron.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? - dijo Davis, mientras se ponía las zapatillas.

- Iba al baño y pensé en mirar cómo estaba Yolei. Y, no estaba ni bien, ni mal, sencillamente, NO ESTABA. Y la pistola tampoco.

Los tres salieron corriendo de casa y montaron en el coche de Davis, que hizo rugir el motor según arrancaba, y salieron a buscarla.

Mientras, Tai, TK y Matt, que ya estaban avisados, hacían también un tour de búsqueda en coche, pero Yolei no estaba por ahí... o eso creían.

Yolei y Hawkmon estaban ocultas. Cuando el coche pasó, Yolei salió y siguió corriendo. No sabía donde estaba Edu, pero tenía que encontrarle antes de que la encontraran a ella.

- Yolei, puedo ayudarte a buscar a Edu, pero, ¿qué te propones? Aun no me lo has dicho.

- Matarle. Ese cabrón me ha hecho sufrir mucho... y necesito que vengas, para que me ayudes a centrarme... aún noto que las drogas siguen intentando controlarme...

- Pues será mejor que nos demos prisa. Me quedan dos horas, y sabes que Gennai es puntual como nadie.

De esta forma, siguieron buscando a Edu. "Este tío... ¿dónde puede estar?"

La búsqueda no duró mucho, pues fue interrumpida. Davis apareció al pasar la esquina. Al parecer, se había separado, dejando aparte el coche.

- ¡Yolei!

La chica y Hawkmon empezaron a correr. Davis las persiguió.

- ¡Alto!

Ellas no le hicieron caso, y corrieron durante varias calles. Ambos tenían los pulmones ardiendo por el esfuerzo, pero no podían parar. En un momento, Kari y Mimi se unieron a la persecución. "Davis y su puto teléfono", pensó Yolei, con amargura. Siguió corriendo, hasta que decidió jugarse la carta del miedo. Se paró, dio la vuelta, y disparó. ¡BANG!

Los tres que la perseguían pararon y se cubrieron. Al abrir los ojos, ninguno tenía ninguna lesión de bala en el cuerpo.

- Buen uso del fogueo, Yolei.

- Gracias, Hawkmon.

Siguió corriendo. Justo estaba cerca de la cada de Edu. Decidió entrar, por si se le encontraba.

- Espera, Yolei.

Hawkmon avanzó, y usó su Feather Strike* para partir la puerta. Yolei y el Digimon entraron. Fueron encendiendo las luces de todas las salas, pero no había rastro de Edu en ninguna parte. Parecía que se había dado a la fuga por algún motivo. Volvieron a mirar por todos los rincones, pero no había nada. Sin embargo, al salir, había una sorpresa: una patrulla de policía iba a empezar una redada. Las dos corrieron a la parte de atrás y salieron corriendo antes de que entraran.

- ¿Donde habrá ido? - dijo Yolei cuando paró de correr.

- ¿Donde suele ir?

- Al bar, pero supongo que sabe que estamos buscándole, no habrá ido.

- A no ser que pensara que pensarías que era muy obvio y por tanto no iría.

- Pero quizás pensaba que yo pensaría que el pensara que yo pensaría que seria obvio...

- Y a lo mejor pensaba que pensarías que...

- Hawkmon, basta, que esto parece una conversación de una serie de comedia.

Mientras, Izzy había salido ya, dispuesto a ser el cebo contra Edu. Pocos metros tras él iba Ken, que esperaba a que ocurriera algo para lanzarse.

Yolei siguió buscando, hata que...

- Hola, guapa.

Se giró. Era Edu. Cogió el teléfono, pero de un disparo Edu lo rompió.

- No, no, esto ha durado demasiado ya, Yolei. Con lo fácil que es matar a un tipo... y tú llevas días y días sin resultados... nena, eres un desastre.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué yo?

- Cuando me pediste que matara a Izzy, fue cuando empecé a pensar un plan... y cuando decidiste parar, tuve que actuar por mi cuenta para ver muerto a ese hijo de la grandísima puta.

- ¿Qué tienes en contra de él?

- Todo a su tiempo... antes de matarle, voy a explicárselo, claro... pero lo merece. Ahora...

- ¡Ahora!

Hawkmon había pasado desapercibido, pero en ese momento saltó hacia Edu. Éste retrocedió por el golpe, pero sacó una pistola eléctrica y le paralizó.

- Pájaro de los cojones...

Sin embargo, ese momento de distracción permitió a Yolei sacar su pistola, y apuntar a Edu. Sin embargo, él ya estaba fuera de sí. Sabiendo que Yolei no sería capaz de disparar, corrió, y le quitó la pistola.

- Veo que cuando no estás "colocada", no tienes valor para disparar... pues bien...

Saco de su bolsillo el Rodalortnoc.

- Mierda, no queda casi nada... da igual...

Cogió los restos del anulador de voluntad, y se los inyectó a Yolei mientras la apuntaba a la sien, para evitar que se rebelara. Se dio la vuelta para encargarse de Hawkmon, pero... no estaba.

- Me cago en las putas de Jericó**, ha huido... da igual, seguro que ha ido a alertar a los demás. Ya sólo queda esperar.

No tuvo que esperar mucho. Al poco, empezó a ver a lo lejos a Izzy y a Ken, que seguían a Hawkmon. Por fin iba a culminar su venganza.

* El ataque en el que usa la pluma de su cabeza

** Expresión sacada de un programa español.


	13. Chapter 13

En cuanto Izzy y Ken se pusieron a tiro, Edu apuntó directamente a la cabeza de Izzy.

-Veo que te has dignado en aparecer para morir.

-Déjala- le dijo Izzy.

Edu se rió.

-¿Qué la deje? Oh, sí, la amistad… tranquilo, sólo quiero tenerla calmada… en cuanto tu hayas muerto, Yolei no tendrá por qué verme más.

-¿A qué se debe esto? ¿Qué te he hecho?

Edu le miró a los ojos.

-Por tu culpa, y la de tus amigos los Digimon, mi padre está muerto.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntaron Izzy y Ken.

Edu tomó aire antes de hablar.

-Mi padre trabajaba en Sonsong, la empresa informática. Eran los líderes del mercado cuando apareció el mundo digital, y se dedicaron durante largo tiempo a intentar acceder a el para mejorar las comunicaciones terrestres. El problema fue cierto tiempo después. ¡La empresa explotó!

Izzy le miró extrañado.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo y los Digimon?

-El ataque vino del Digimundo, hace bastante tiempo. Ellos hicieron explotar Sonsong… y mi padre voló con ellos…

La fueira de Edu crecía, a la vez que el cerebro de Izzy intentaba atar cabos.

-Ya veo… la empresa explotó, y sospechas que fue algo del digimundo lo que…

-¡No sospecho, cabrón! ¡En esos días, sólo se dedicaban a eso!

-¿Y quien les mandaba meterse donde no les llaman? – quiso saber Ken.

-¡¿Acaso importa?! ¡Eso no les daba derecho a matarlos! ¡Y sé que Izzy fue el que ayudó a programar la barrera desde nuestro mundo!

Entonces Izzy entendió.

-¡Ahora entiendo! Fue cuando los Digimon tuvieron que regresar a su mundo… preparé un protocolo de seguridad desde aquí, que se anularía una vez activasen una barrera desde el mundo digital…

-¿Qué barrera? ¡Ahí están los Digimon, desgraciado! ¡No volvieron a ninguna parte!

Izzy intentó calmarle.

-No Edu, no. Los Digimon sí volvieron a su mundo. El hecho de poder verles de nuevo, es un milagro… pero no tuvimos nada que ver con lo ocurrido. La defensa que instalé con los datos del mundo digital, absorbió datos, y por eso, atacó a los intrusos como si de virus se tratase: borrándolos. Pero nosotros también lo pasamos mal, hasta ahora no hemos podido hablar de nuevo con…

- Qué bien... es decir, tu puedes seguir jugando con los Digimon, pero yo no puedo hablar con mi padre, ¿no? ¡Pues los tuyos van a perder el contacto contigo!


	14. Chapter 14

- Qué bien... es decir, tu puedes seguir jugando con los Digimon, pero yo no puedo hablar con mi padre, ¿no? ¡Pues los tuyos van a perder el contacto contigo!

-¡QUIETOOOOOOOO!

Tai, Mimi, Davis, Kari, TK y Cody corrían hacia donde estaban Edu, Izzy, Yolei (insconsciente) y Ken (también inconsciente).

- ¡Más te vale parar! - gritó Cody, y sacó una pistola de su bolsillo.

Sin embargo, Edu, que tenía la ventaja de tener su arma ya en la mano, le disparó. ¡BANG! ¡BANG! ¡BANG! Cody cayó hacia atrás, y no volvió a moverse.

- ¡CODY! - gritó TK, que se dio la vuelta y corrió donde estaba el joven. Aquel momento de distracción sirvió a Izzy para lanzarse contra Edu, y derribarle. La pistola salió volando y se perdió de vista. Izzy empezó a darle puñetazos en la cara, pero Edu no tardó en reincorporarse y lanzarle a unos metros.

Tai y Davis se acercaron, pero Edu les golpeó en la cara, y les echó también hacia atrás. Mimi y Kari no se atrevieron a acercarse más, paralizadas por el miedo.

- Izzy... no te conviene enfrentarte a uno que hace 3 años fue campeón de Kick Boxing... llevo años entrenando mi físico, es imposible que me paréis, incluso si pelearais todos a la vez.

Ken se levantó sin hacer ruido, e intentó atacar por la espalda, pero Edu, giró la cabeza, y al verle, le dió un codazo en el estómago.

- Los Niños Elegidos... lograron parar a varios Digimon malignos, proteger el mundo... y no vais a ser capaces de salvar la vida del pelirrojo.

- No podrás... hemos llamado a la policia - dijo Tai -. Estarán aquí en breve.

- Si fuera a´si, ya habrían venido... pero claro, no os toman en serio. Así que tengo tiempo... si alquien más quiere morir, que lo diga.

Entonces, sacó una navaja del bolsillo.

- Esto ha durado mucho... si Matt no hubiera aparecido, no habríamos llegado a esto... en fin, con esto, mi padre descansará en paz.

Pero entonces, Hawkmon voló encima suya y le atacó. Tai se lanzó contra él, pero Edu le clavó la navaja en el hombro.

- ¡AAAAAAAAAGH!

A lo lejos, sonó una ambulancia, y un coche patrulla. Se dirigían allí.

- ¡NO, NO, NO! ¡ME CAGO EN LAS PUTAS DE JERICÓ! ¡NO! ¡¿CÓMO COÑO HAN VENIDO?!

En ese momento se fijó en TK, que tenía su teléfono en la mano.

- ¡Cabrón!

- ¡Chicas, encargaos de Cody!

TK saltó y se lanzó contra Edu, al mismo tiempo que también se levantaron Ken y Davis, para ayudarle. A pesar de la pelea, Edu aún pudo decir:

- ¡Tardarán por lo menos diez minutos! ¡No podéis hacer nada!

Davis se subió a la espalda de Edu, dificultandole los movimientos, aunque no era suficiente para darles ventaja a Ken y a TK.

- Tai... ayuda...

Yolei, tirada en el suelo llamaba a Tai, que fue hacia ella.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Por favor, ayudame... Hawkmon ha regresado ahora mismo al Mundo Digimon...

- ¿Qué quieres?

TK y Ken golpearon en el estómago a Edu, que tuvo que doblarse. Era fuerte, pero su fuerza no era ilimitada.

- ¡Hijos de puta!

Agarró a Davis y los lanzó contra los dos, haciendoles caer.

- ¡A tomar por culo!

Edu se lanzó contra Izzy, pero...

- ¡EDUUU!

Edu se giró, y tuvo el tiempo justo para ver a Yolei apuntantole con la pistola, apoyada en Tai, cuyo brazo sangraba. Luego sonó un ¡BANG!, sintió un frío intenso, cayó al suelo, y poco a poco, sus sentidos se apagaron.

Yolei, con lágrimas en los ojos, dejó caer el arma, y se dejó caer al suelo. Al poco, la policía y la ambulancia llegaron.

- Pero... ¿qué coño ha pasado aquí?

Y así fue como terminó esta larga pesadilla, aunque eso no significa que ahora estemos mucho mejor. Aun cuando la última vez que bebí, ya he dicho que me acosté con TK y mi hermano, he tenido que volver a beber alguna vez cuando todo esto me vuelve a la cabeza.

Cuando la ambulancia llegó, ya era demasiado tarde... Cody nos había dejado para siempre, y sin posibilidad de vuelta atrás. Además, tardaron 6 horas en curar la hemorragia de la herida de mi hermano, y Davis, Ken, Izzy y TK tuvieron dolores durante varios días por culpa de la pelea.

A los dos días tuvimos el funeral de Cody, a los que, por supuesto, fuimos todos los Niños Elegidos. Izzy y Yolei se sentaron en la primera fila, junto a la madre, por el gran cargo de conciencia que tenían, él porque debía ser el muerto, y ella por haber provocado esa situación final. También acudimos al funeral de Edu, aunque lógicamente, no fuimos todos, y lo hicimos por respeto a su madre, que no se creía lo que había hecho su hijo, más que por otra cosa.

Durante este tiempo, hemos cambiado un poco nuestras vidas: TK, Tai y yo seguimos compartiendo piso, aunque Mimi se ha instalado en la habitación de Davis. TK tiene un romance con Sora. Y yo, por mi parte, me veo a escondidas con Matt. Izzy y Ken decidieorn hacer un viaje a los EEUU, y se fueron con Michael, para tener a alguien conocido cerca. Gennai, desde aquel día, no sabemos nada de él. Aunque estoy segura de que, aunque no es un ser humano, los sentimientos de remordimiento le están comiendo la cabeza. Y Yolei, sigue con su condena...

¡Ah, claro! Se me olvidaba. Como es lógico, Yolei fue juszaga ante la ley por sus delitos. Y aunque a todos nos sorprendió, y el Jurado Popular quiso retirarle los cargos, dicidió aceptar 6 meses en prisión, ya que en sus propias palabras: "es lo que merezco". De forma que tras la sentencia que ella misma pidió, nos despedimos, y contamos con volver a verla pronto. Está claro que esta experiencia nos ha unico aún más como amigos, y estoy segura de que a pesar de que todas las crisis que esta amistad pueda sufrir, lograremos superarlos... juntos.


End file.
